


David Sheppard's Family Album

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Family, M/M, earthside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: John's brother meets John's boyfriend...





	David Sheppard's Family Album

David wasn't ashamed to admit that his first reaction to meeting Rodney McKay could be summed in the phrase _Has John gone mad?_ McKay was loud, obnoxious and hadn't stopped complaining about everything ever since he and John had walked through the door. Needless to say, Marie had loved him from the moment he'd denounced the décor in the entrance hall, but then his wife's taste was apparently just as bad as his brother's.

"I just don't get it," David said. "What the hell does John see in him?"

Marie's soft laughter reached him as her arm circled his waist and the scent of the perfume she was wearing drifted across his senses. "David, look at him." She gestured out of the kitchen window to where John and McKay were standing in the garden.

"I know! I mean John could do so much better--" His words trailed off at the light punch Marie gave to his arm.

"Not Rodney, you idiot. Look at _John_." She moved from behind him to stand at his side. "What do you see?"

"I see that the grass needs cutting--"

"And I see that you'll be sleeping in one of the spare rooms, if you're not careful," Marie replied, the amused smile on her face belying her words.

"Fine, fine--" David muttered, finally looking at the two figures outside.

"Now," Marie said, her hand rubbing at David's back. "How does John look?"

Not entirely sure what she meant, David watched his brother for long moments. Watched as he laughed at something McKay said; watched as one of John's hands reached out, unconsciously mirroring Marie's hand on his own back, as he touched McKay. But more than that, he watched the smile on John's face as McKay moved, his lips pressing against John's.

And then he finally knew what Marie meant.

"Happy," David admitted. "He looks happy."

"Exactly," Marie said, the smile evident in her voice. "David, your brother's happy. _Rodney_ makes him happy. Isn't that the most important thing of all?"

David just grinned and pulled Marie closer. Turned out she, and his brother, didn't have such bad taste, after all.


End file.
